Conventional free heel cross-country, backcountry touring, and telemark ski bindings are usually mounted flat and level to the ski top surface or on a flat and level shim some distance above the ski top. This flat/level to the ski top conflicts with the rocker shape ski boot sole design used by many boots. When a boot with a rocker shaped sole is clipped into such a flat/level mounted binding system the boot heel wants to float, unsupported, some distance above the ski because the toe is flat and level to the ski top. When the boot is weighted down in this condition and the boot heel is forced down into contact with the heel plate or ski top, a greater upward force is created at the boot toe. The reason this occurs is that the boot""s rocker sole creates a fulcrum with the pivot at the ball-of-the-foot. Stiff boot soles transmit most of this increased leverage force from the heel to the toe because the boots do not flex down and flat. The boots are designed to only flex upward. The leverage ratio is the length rearward of the pivot divided by the length foreward of the pivot. For large boots this ratio is approximately 2 to 1. All this unwanted upward force at the boot toe has to be overcome by the skier""s foot before effective downward forces can be transferred to the ski for skiing control. At best this is exhausting for the skier""s muscles involved.
All this upward force at the toe produces unwanted stresses on the boot, binding, fasteners, and ski top. The boot toe pushes the binding toe bail/crossbar upward often causing bending or breakage. The toe bail/crossbar pulls the toepiece body and its fasteners upward often bending or stripping them. The upward pull on these fasteners can de-laminate the ski causing a separation of the ski top from the ski body.
This invention relates to snow ski equipment. In particular this invention relates to free heel cross-country, backcountry touring, and telemark boots, bindings and skis. Specifically, this invention relates to those boots and bindings known as Nordic Norm, Three Pin, and 75 Millimeter and the skis appropriately mated with them. Boots in this category feature a hiking boot""s rocker type sole design because ski boots used for cross-country, backcountry touring and telemark skiing are often used for walking, hiking, and climbing while the skis are carried by the skier. This is the nature of free heel Nordic type skiing. Especially when accessing wilderness backcountry terrain.
The invention maximizes the utility of such rocker sole type free heel Nordic Norm, Three Pin, and 75 Millimeter boots by the use of a fully integrated boot/binding/wedge-shaped shim/ski system. The wedge-shaped shims allow the mating of all commercially available sizes and styles of Nordic Norm, Three Pin, and 75 Millimeter type boots and bindings to appropriate skis. Boots may be low cut or high cut and with laces or buckles. Bindings may be Three Pin type or Cable Type. Cable Type may be front throw, side throw or rear throw. This unique system of wedge-shaped shims provides many performance benefits.
1. It is the object of this invention to preserve the rocker sole shape of free heel ski boots when mounted in the boot/binding/wedge-shaped shim/ski system by preventing distortion of the boot.
2. It is the further object of this invention to allow a natural toe/foot position inside the boot. The toes follow the rocker sole shape and are raised up a few degrees above flat and level. This natural toe/foot position provides comfort, power, and endurance.
3. It is the further object of this invention to eliminate unwanted stress on the boot.
4. It is the further object of this invention to eliminate unwanted stress on the binding and its fasteners.
5. It is the further object of this invention to eliminate unwanted stress on the ski top.
6. It is the further object of this invention to provide a solid interface between the ski and the boot""s toe, ball-of-the-foot, and heel.
7. It is the further object of this invention to provide increased leverage to control the ski by raising the boot sole some predetermined height above the ski top by the use of three wedge-shaped shims.
8. It is the further object of this invention to decrease binding drag on the snow by raising and angling the front leading edge of the binding.
9. It is the further object of this invention to increase the skiing performance of all commercially available Nordic Norm, Three Pin and 75 Millimeter boots, bindings and their appropriate skis.